Pill dispensing and storage cases are commonly used by users who take daily medications. Instead of carrying a pill case containing medication throughout the day, users can now carry and store medication inside a mobile communication device case. This increases convenience for users, helping with medication compliance. When it is time for the user to receive their next dose of medication, they can dispense a pill from within the pill case held within the mobile communication device case.